<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet night by Blue_Topaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646145">Quiet night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz'>Blue_Topaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Secret Santa, lapidot - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Peridot spend a quiet night toghter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lapis Lazuli &amp; Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a silent night over beach city. The cloudless sky showing the shine of millions of stars in the sky. Under such a night most places would be quiet as can be, however with Peridot around that will hardly ever be the case.</p>
<p>Lapis had been quietly contemplating the stars in the sky but her train of thought was often derailed by her favorite gem in the universe. Peridots near constant tinkering with tech making tons of noise even as Lapis tried to relax. Eventually though Lapis had to go down to see her delightful green dorito.</p>
<p>“So Peridot what are you working on this night?” Lapis asked with a even tone of voice. Never one to gush out her true feelings lapis felt best just to let it stay at that. Slowly floating down to the ground next to Peridot.</p>
<p>“Oh Lapis! I’m so glad you decided to grace me with your presence, I’ve been working on a bit of a project!” Peridot said with her usual hyper bountiful energy. Looking up from her tinkering to smile at the lovely water witch before her. “I’m working on a method to directly translate human VHS tapes into gem style data storage so we dont have to rely upon the shoddy human methods of burning a tape to a DVD.” Peridot said thinking of all the CPH stuff she could store in the much more efficient gem data storage model.</p>
<p>Lapis gave a soft smile before asking, “Can you come with me? I have something i wanted to do.” This was only half true as she would have been fine to leave Peridot to her devices. However sense they would be too loud this night brining Peridot along was a nice bonus she could have.</p>
<p>“Peridot started speaking before truly thinking, “Well I mean I still have a lot of calibration to do,” Then however Peridot remembered the very beautiful gem she was with and changed the course of her sentence, “But that can be done later, what did you want to do?” Peridot got up dusting herself off.</p>
<p>“I was just stargazing, though you might want to join me” Lapis said taking Peris hand. She then lifted the two off the ground with her water wings before flying up towards a much higher cliff. The silence of this night, not even the slightest movement of the air, washing over the two as they rose higher into the sky.</p>
<p>As a joke just before they landed lapis dropped Peri onto the ground with a thud. Lapis softly laughing as she landed. Lapis quickly lay down knowing Peridot was ok and started looking up at the stars. Letting out a deep sigh as she started to relax.</p>
<p>Peridot laughed a bit as she lay down next to Lapis. “Say, how many of these stars do you think you’ve visited before?” Peridot asked enthusiastically. “I know quite a few myself actually, so i wanted to compare notes!” Peridot continued eager to get her excitement across to the gem closer to her then anyone.</p>
<p>Lapis just sighed, “The sky is so different now then when i did a lot of my traveling, i wouldn’t be able to point anything out off the top of my head.” Lapis truly appreciated the interest in her Peridot took. This was one of those subjects where she didn’t have a good way to engage with it however. “What sorta places have you been?” Lapis asked wanting to keep the conversation going.</p>
<p>Peridot got a huge smile and started to talk Lapis’s ear off. While it was noisy this was the kinda noise lapis could relax to finding Peridots voice very soothing. The endless talking allowing her mind to wander without going into areas she didn’t want it to.</p>
<p>Slowly Lapis moves her arm towards Peri. Working its way towards the green doritos far shoulder hoping to go unnoticed as she went. Eventually grabbing onto Peris shoulder gently and scooting her closer to Lapis.</p>
<p>Peridot had noticed the hand moving closer to her but didn’t pay it any mind knowing Lapis sometimes liked to do things quietly. Once that hand went for her shoulder Peridot figured out exactly what Lapis had in mind. And when the grip came Peri helped smooch herself right up against Lapis like the green dorito knew the water witch liked.</p>
<p>Lapis smiled and said softly , “This is nice isn’t it?” Enjoying Peridots presence as the stars twinkled in the clear night sky above. Taking a moment to just relax and enjoy life.</p>
<p>Peridot nods and says as loud as ever, “Any time with you is nice Lapis.” Peri turns herself a bit to look at Lapis rather then the stars. The small smile on Lapis’s face all the reward she needed for abandoning her project right now.</p>
<p>For a while the pair of gems just laid there enjoying the time they had together. The stillness in the night air providing the perfect backdrop to silently enjoy time as it flew by. The moon slowly moving across the sky the only real marker of time moving at all.</p>
<p>“Hey Lapis?” Peridot asks uncharacteristically quietly. Looking at lapis with saucer like eyes. The moments before Lapis responded felt like century’s to Peridot.</p>
<p>“What is it Peridot?” Lapis asked very chill like. Turning her head to see the always adorable Peridot to see them being even cuter then normal. Lapis couldn’t help but develop a small blush.</p>
<p>Peridots mind went blank seeing Lapis blush. As still as the night Peridot tried to remember what she was going to say. Moments pass by before any thought strikes Peridot again.</p>
<p>Lapis waited patiently for Peridot figuring she was going for something with this silence. The suddenly Peridots faced moved forward and their lips met her own. Lapis remembered seeing this gesture with Ruby and Sapphire. Having it happen now she suddenly understood why those two liked to do that whenever they where not fused. Lapis moved her hand behind Peridots head to hold the kiss in place.</p>
<p>Under the moonlight from the moon directly overhead Peridot and Lapis wordlessly said what they wordlessly say to each other most days. The words that most would like to hear. I love you silently echoed throughout their night together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>